Project Ulva
by Anti-Carly
Summary: Such a bad start of Ulva's first day in the Ghost Zone. Now Technus has her and will begin the ultimate tortures that technology can harbor. But will Technus begin to form emotions after so long of a time in abhorring them? Will Ulva turn him around causing them two to fall in love? Why am I asking you all these question I'm the writer! Lets read and find out!
1. Enter Our Hero Stage Right

**Hello guys, This story will be featuring my OC Ulva who is a brand new ghost entering in the Ghost Zone, she is roughly 36, has grey skin, green eyes and red hair. She has the ability to transform into a beastly wolf brought from rage or command from her Will. Enjoy!**

Suddenly tumbling into the Ghost Zone's clearing a new comer has freshly arrived in her after-life. Slowly raising her new ghostly form from off the ground she sets her eyes upon her new dwelling place. She begins to brush herself off muttering against her rough entry. She begins to travel, floating cautiously around darting her laser green eyes in every direction wary of any surprise greetings. Quickly she noticed that thousands of doors were suspended in every direction of the zone cluttering her pathway. She became confused and a tad bit aggravated with her new surroundings, she had no clue what was going on. Sighing she opens a door and peeks her head in.

"Hello, anybody home?" Her voice echoed off of every corner inside the dimly lit chamber. Suddenly, she jolted her head back coupled with a scream as a giant beastly ghost swooped down out of thin air trying to take her head off. With much force she closed that door and froze trembling. "Ok maybe the that was just bad judgment on my part." She tried a door a little ways off and flung it open. Inside it spoke of warmth and merriment, sun and flowers radiated everywhere she became calm and entered in. However this façade lasted only a second once she caught sight of a band of child like ghosts gambling at her flinging stones and weapons as if to murder her spirit. She dashed out and slammed that door making a quick getaway.

She sighed, "Ok one more door and that's it, I'll give up!" Upon the next door she was welcomed with a harsh frozen landscape. This one seemed as uninviting as the rest so she turned to leave but a giant silhouette blocked her way and she looked up into its eyes. He bent down and his face wore a dumb smile with bright eyes as he said, "Will you be my friend?" She smiled greatly glad to finally see a friendly face, sticking out her hand she said, "Of course! Man I'm glad to finally find-" Swiftly he scooped her up in a bear hug almost crushing her back as he screamed, "Yay! My new friend! We shall never be apart we shall live together forever!" She did her best to break free but the creature held true. Quickly she turned herself into her wolf state causing him to stumble back. He stared dumbly for a moment then shouted gleefully, "Puppy!" Her face quickly showed surprise and she began to quickly trample her way out of the door.

Then in one fluid motion she changed to herself and slammed the door shut by the narrow escape given. "My gosh, this place is hell!" She shouted to nothing. Exhausted she traveled on some more, while her back was turned something shot her where her spine once was and she tumbled over in pain. Then a menacing laugh broke through shaking the foundations of the Zone. "Well, well, well, I see that you are quite the new comer child." With effort Ulva rose to her feet and faced her perpetrator. She noted his appearance and of that nothing to be truly scared of, no more than the ghosts she previously encountered. He had long flowing white hair and what appeared to be a medieval get-up, the only things out of place were his glasses and high-tech ray gun his left arm cradled effortlessly.

She began to psychoanalyze, kindness might buy her way with him. Ulva brushed her hand through her hair and extended it with a smile adding, "Hello sir, my name is Ulva, what is yours?" He just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass without displaying his title, "I am Technus master of all technological and beeping! I will be your nightmare and formalities will not save you from me child!" Ulva laughed inwardly but displayed an annoyed pout quickly changing into her wolfish form. Technus's mood brightened and he was intrigued, "This shall be interesting I believe you will do quite well." She had a quizzical look flash across her face but she disregarded it and charged him. Technus shot out an electric net to encase her but Ulva swatted it away like wet paper. She closed on him and sent him flying. She lifted her head in triumph almost prancing in pride. Technus who wasn't quite accepting to be defeated or outdone by a _female_ new comer quickly rose to his feet and shot off a series of red blasts. Snapping back to reality she did her best to dodge them but one clipped her side which startlingly weakened her, Technus shot her other side which caused her to capsize. Fear began to creep in because her spirit was now paralyzed. He towered over her laughing again and added, "Did you enjoy that? That was from my new nifty little weapon I've been working on. You see it recognizes ghosts Ectoplasm and the blasts feed off of their energies causing them to be temporarily paralyzed. Ahhhahahahhahaha!" Ulva couldn't keep up the fight anymore and went under.

She jolted awake, hours later, to find herself back in her normal form but in an enclosed creepy looking lab. Her eyes gazed at all the technology and what seemed to be instruments of torture. She was so overcome that she walked into the electric bars that lined her cage. Yelping she and was sent back, eyes filled with haziness. That annoying laugh broke through again and she looked around angrily to spot where he was.

Technus mocked, "What you don't like your new home? I picked out this nice cage for you, I thought animals liked captivity." Ulva glared death into his eyes, "Wait until I can get my claws into your spirit old-timer, I'll sure destroy your being!" Technus, "Oohh, I woke the beast." He chuckled and pressed a button that powered down her cage bars. Technus, "Prove it puppy, come get me." Ulva was hesitant but her wolfish instinct over powered logic and she sprung at him. Technus moved to the side but under estimated her and he received a nasty bite to the neck. Ulva grinned mischievously and attacked again taking a bite from his arm. She clawed at his chest and ripped at his face scarcely giving him a chance. Technus felt fear but never showed it, looking to the side he grabbed some ruined piece of technology and smashed her head with it shouting, "That's enough!" She retreated a bit whimpering clutching her head.

He then flung himself at her and held her down to only inject a mysterious substance into her soul. Ulva turned back to her regular form and asked, "What did you shoot me up with?' Technus fixed the syringe as he answered, "Oh just an obedience serum, it is a more efficient way in training an unruly dog such as yourself. Now you won't have much of a Will of your own outside of my command!" Ulva, "I will over come you! And I will destroy you, mark that!" Technus tossed her threat aside, "After all I'm going to need your assistance in my experimenting, a lab rat if you will, if you think I'm evil now just wait until I begin my operations. I think I'll call this series Project Ulva."


	2. The Formings of a Lab Rat

Ulva glared at him, "Clever, did ya come up with that all by yourself?" She then tested out her ectoplasmic limbs and found that she had full control and movement over everyone so she got up and smirked at him. Ulva, "Huh, obedience serum? Not so much." She whisked around and headed for the door. Technus grew an evil expression then flung his hand out and demanded, "Stop! Come here." Her being froze entirely and she twitched. Something caught her and she couldn't move her spirit voluntarily or involuntarily for that matter. Then she slowly turned around and with much resistance walked her way to him. Ulva began to open her mouth but Technus commanded her to keep it shut.

She was right in front of him unable to use her own free will. His evil grin grew and deepened to a tremendous glow of mischief. Then in an instant he struck out his arm and smacked her with such force that it cracked the wall where her spirit met it instantly. Ulva tried to focus her dazed eyes on him as he laughed maliciously, she was in terrible danger and saw no way out of it, and so her spirit bent itself over in defeat. He came right into her face gazing at its hopelessness and eating it all up. He then picked her up, slammed her down, and strapped her to the metal table soon whisking around gathering all of his torture devices.

He told her not move an inch so, paralyzed, her soul began to fill with true fear and a tears could've escaped her eyes but she didn't want him to have that triumph and held it to the best of her ability. Technus finally settled himself, complete with a tray of metal cadavers and scalpels littered next to syringes. Then, taunting his victim, he began to slowly make a ten-inch incision where her heart would've been. She screamed in agony, unable to move and unable to speak for herself. Technus never silenced her screams for they brought him delight and if that delight ever fades, something seriously wrong has taken place. Setting down that scalpel he grabbed one of the three syringes and forcible injected the fluid inside the wound, this caused her to inwardly writhe and scream louder. Swiftly he yanked the needle out and roughly patched her soul up. He repeated this two more times one in her abdomen and one in her spiritual spine.

Sweating and tear streaming laid Ulva spent and throbbing in agony. He commanded her to get up and ordered her to her cage. Technus gave this startling statement to her as he was cleaning up, "If you thought that was pure pain wait until I'm done this, this is only the preparation process, the real deal hasn't begun yet!" He left the room and Ulva slumped back against the wall, she needed to get away, but how could she? Fear gripped her and she began to tremble, what an evil being he is, what torture will he inflict on her? Will mercy be shown? And what is worse then what she went through today? She cried silently falling into a tormented sleep.

This process repeated itself for a string of days. As a result each day her pigment became lighter, her eyes duller and the ability to form into a wolf grew into an impossibility. Granted she would practice for hours unsuccessful to morph, she'd phase in and out and only a portion would change itself, then nothing at all. In these passing days, she'd just sit there, staring dully at the wall losing all hope and even accepting his demands with little pushing from the serum. She only became animated on the day she found out what these injections meant, that when the last of them were done it created something new in her. On that last day her skin was snow white, her eyes where red and when she morphed, she was no longer a wolf but a…rat.


	3. Bite the Hand!

Spinning around in shocking panic beholding what he transformed her to be, she let out a despairing shriek. Ulva, "Look at me! Look at what you've done!" She glared death at Technus then lunged at him. He smirked barking out his commands to halt but she didn't obey to his horror. He was taken by great surprise when she barreled him over clawing at him. In realization he forgot to give her another dose of the obedience serum, it naturally wears off for he couldn't quite master one that permanently stayed in a ghost's system. Ulva heard his slightly panicked demands to get her to obey but she felt the power enough to resist them even though they still nagged at her nerves.

Technus tried to fight back but her anger was too hot to match and he writhed under her slashing claws and razor teeth digging into his neck. Ulva then eased up and dashed out the door to escape. Technus drearily rose and ran after her grabbing a chained rope.

Freedom! Free at last was Ulva in taking her first couple strides out into the Ghost Zone, however it was only short lived until a flash flickered over her and her fibers were caught in something. She felt painful tension pulling her backward and she looked down at her arms to see hooks connected to ecto-chains digging into her body.

She shrieked in utter agony as a forceful yank tore at her spirit taming her. Technus strolled up and towered over her talking down to her as if she really was an animal, "You see here! These chains are the alternative to the serum and I thought I was being generous to use the latter instead of the former, but apparently I've been too kind!" He pondered for a moment, "I think I'll give you sometime to break in these new chains. I haven't visited the ghost boy in a little while…To the Ghost Zone!" He yanked the chains as would he do to get a horse to gallop causing Ulva to shriek again in utter agony. So, with no other option, she dashed for the portal.

Coming through the portal the two arrived in the Phenton's lab. Technus whispered, "And by the way, you will not speak or change form unless told, understood?" Ulva, "…" Technus pulled on the chains and repeated, "Understood!" Ulva whined and nodded with blazing eyes. Technus smirked, "Good, now where is the ghost child?" "I'm right here!" Came Danny on cue. Technus directed to Ulva, "Show me what you're made of!" He slackened the reins letting her have some leeway to attack. Skillfully she tracked Danny's flight dodging and pinned him down tearing at his chest and snapping for his neck.

From a corner in the room Tucker threw an old tracker at Ulva's head snapping her attention to him. Tucker backed away at her glare, "Yikes!" This in turn gave Danny the opportunity to escape sending her back with a blast. Technus yanked at her chains, "Get up! We can't have him win so easily. Get up!" He pulled forcibly at her hooks causing her to get to her feet. She glared a sorrowful stare this time around and resumed to attack Danny.

She dashed for him as did the first time, Danny soon became confident believing that he knew her fighting style already. However he was soon knocked off guard when she spun herself around whipping him with her tail sending him flying into Sam and Tucker. Technus praised, "Very good my little rat, now finish them off!" Turning tail she whisked around and pounced on him slashing him to bits. The trio in the corner were awestruck at this turn of events getting up one by one to behold such a dealing. Danny taunted, "Ha! Even your own pets can't stand you!"

With one large tug he nearly ripped Ulva's spirit in pieces. She yelped retreating off of him. Rising to a float Technus swatted Ulva with the back of his hand. Technus, "I'll deal with you later." He turned to the three teens, "Regardless of the fact that my idiotic rat tried to kill me! Lets this be a warning, with some tweaking to her behavior, and I warn you girl it will not be fun!" Directing this to her, "We shall come back and you'll see my full blown wrath ghost child just you wait!" With that he yanked her along as he sped into the Ghost Zone leaving the trio behind. Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah like a giant rat ghost will ever stop us! In his technological dreams!"

With a stern face and a tight lip Technus dragged Ulva back to his lair. Once inside he threw her down the stairs that led into his lab then quickly ripped out each hook one by one, all without saying one single word. Breathing hard and throbbing in pain she looked fearfully at him wincing at every movement he made waiting for his blow up. Slowly and casually he made his way back over to her and injected her with more of the serum. He sat there staring down at her waiting those few minutes for the serum to fully kick in. What scared Ulva most was that she couldn't see his eyes behind those black glasses so she had to imagine his devilish mind jumping from one torture method to the next in his patience.

Slowly rising, cleanly and sternly saying, "Lie down" he pointed to the operating table. Ulva gulped but couldn't refuse and, with effort and internal fighting, she got up and laid herself down on the cold steel slab that served as an operating table. Causally he strapped her down then commenced to gather his torture devices. Ulva could only follow him with her eyes as he prepped for what ever that was about to befall her. Her pantomimed breathing caught Technus's attention, he slowly turned his gaze to her as he saw the fear that plagued her face and the deep rapid movement of her chest. The rising and falling of her chest proved how young a ghost she was for she still mimicked the intake of oxygen as if she was alive…she'll learn in time.

Still staring emotionless at her he flashed out his hand and cracked her clean across the temple. She snapped her head to the side producing a stifled whimper. Swiftly Technus grabbed that cursed scalpel slowly aligning it to the base of her neck. Then slowly but surely he cut her all the way down to her navel. He savored each moment she screamed, grinning with the most evil grin you could imagine. Ulva looked up to the ceiling silently calling out to God for him to save her or at least get her through this as the tears chocked any sound that came to her. Oh poor Ulva!


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

In half consciousness Ulva was thrown back into her cage as you would throw away a rag doll that has been ripped beyond measure. Slowly and hazily she sat up and dazed at Technus who was cleaning up the scenes of torture shortly before leaving the room.

She looked down at herself where he recently operated on. No point, there was absolutely no point to what his operations and experiments meant, its sole purpose was only to just produce the maximum amount of pain that he could bring to her spirit. As if Hell wasn't enough!

Yet examining each point where he had maliciously maimed her she saw no scars, not a single mark left behind to show proof of what he's done. Not one knick to bring about even the slightest guilt to him if he were to ever calculate what he has done. Ha! As if he'd ever feel guilt!

Quickly as he left Technus whisked back into the room. Not even a single passing glance to her as he passed by. To him, she didn't even exit as a living, or rather nonliving, being he simply held her as a device, another one of his many inventions. Only this one could allow him to have fun and release any pent up anger and or aggravation that his spirit held, much like a stress toy. Not even one addressing on where he was going, he left through the door as stoically and coldly then ever before. Sighing in despair and utter sadness she hung her head in hopelessness.

Effortlessly Technus flew through the cluttered invisible pathways to where the portal leading to the living was stationed. Preparing himself for the transition he became translucent while entering into the living world. With a quick sweep of the Fenton's lab he detected not the slightest stirring, so, he made his way up and out of the tall building into the open earthen air. Only then did he give a small devilish smirk once in the expanding space of night. On a swivel he kept his eyes on the humans below wondering what he could do, what evil could he bring, what would suit his particular fancy? Ah! What an opportunity!

Spiraling downward he kept himself hidden and distant as he concentrated on a human discarding old obsolete technological trash into the dump heaps behind the outskirts of town. Dripping with mischievous pulsings he raised his hand and overtook a sparking wire that hung low near the human that carried it. Instantly it wrapped itself around the human causing him to drop everything and be taken in a mild electrical current that surged around and through him. Adding to the misery Technus slowly closed his hand to a shaking fist, which slowly tightened the wire around the human's body choking every inch of his being. Gurgling with eyes rolling upward the human was spasing in fear and pain. However his mood dropped and Technus' eyes became cold and distant again. Now up to the second where the human would soon pass from this life to the next he released his hand causing both the wire and human to drop to the floor like a sack of bricks.

Without a second glance backward he flew well away. He was confused himself as to why he didn't kill his innocent victim as he has done to many times before. He summed it up to being spent from the long torture session he gave to his lab rat Ulva. Fortunate for that human right? He cast himself downward again and leaned up against a tree overlooking a park alight with human activity. With his arms crossed and eyes emotionless he observed the humans before him and their idiotic antics. The thought again occurred to him that he was once as human as they were, so very long ago, and would have joyously partook in their merriment and play.

In times past he'd bring his wife here, when both him and her were still existent, and would soon begin to become captivated by her presence and beauty. He'd carefully plan their meal and spread it out before them seeing her face light up in surprise and affection. He'd shower her with praise catering to her every whim. He'd consistently gaze into her gorgeous eyes that held the most deepest love for him as his did for her. She'd come close to him and hug him tightly as if nothing ever mattered in the world but him, he'd smell her hair then pull her away to kiss her.

Violently he shook his head clear. Whatever a time, if it ever was true, was long gone and dead now and the emotions he ever felt just made him sick, causing him to abhor them even more than he has before. Without a single lively movement he rose himself back into the air to return back to the ghost zone where he could occupy his mind to the more logically technological and away from the ill thoughts of human life. On the horizon he saw that dawn was peeking through when he caught sight of the Fenton building. Rapidly he dove into the house and down into the basement, but to his surprise the parents were early risers, already working in the lab when he arrived inside. In alarm, sirens and lights broke all around him which made the two alert to his presence in the room even though he was still invisible. Frantically he dashed for the tunnel that took him home to the Ghost Zone.

With a sigh of relief he made it inside safe and sound before the two naive parents to the ghost child took action. Not that they were any threat but it would cause unwanted difficultly to get back home for he was already spent from today. Just wanting to be back in his lab he bolted for his door disregarding any ghost he ran over or pummeled in his path.

At the sound of the door being abruptly opened Ulva panicked, so quickly, she dropped to the floor and feigned sleep. A second later he beheld her seemingly sleeping form on the ground as he entered in the room. He gazed around the lab to see that she didn't meddle with any thing of his or made an attempt to escape. With that being negative he went back to ignoring her existence and prepared himself for bed. Opening one eye she saw that he was gone and breathed a sigh of relief herself. Then the idea of sleep crept into her mind and she was about to give in until her mind became at war with herself. If she went to sleep that meant the quicker tomorrow came which also meant the quicker the next torturous experiments would come. She began to shake and war with her mind on what to do and not to do. The fear and unknowing pain of what would come next paralyzed her which almost made her vomit. Tears began to stream down her face and she rocked back and forth while praying to God to deliver her out of this.

Yet, inevitably she was overcome by the heaviness of exhaustion and fell asleep at her unawares. Asleep or not, tomorrow will come around.


End file.
